


A Day at The Farm

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Lactation, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	A Day at The Farm

**A Day at The Farm**

A Milk Maid!Asami and Cow!Korra AU Fanfiction

By Nagone 

* * *

 

**Summary:** Asami loves Milking Day.

**Genre:**  General

**Rated:** M

**Warnings:** Erotic lactation, petplay

 

* * *

Dedicated to **[kyhuafterdark](http://kyhuafterdark.tumblr.com)**

* * *

 

Asami yawned, pushing back her blankets and sliding from between her sheets to the cool wooden floor of her bedroom. The sun peeked through her curtains, illuminating her room in dim light. “Time to get up!” she groaned, stretching. Her back popped and she instantly felt awake, a rush of excitement flowing through her.

 

Asami quickly cleaned up, washing her face and brushing her teeth with a basin of cool water. She had a long day ahead of her, filled with tending to the gardens and herding her few sheep. Nothing too stressful, just a typical day.

 

Stepping into her boots, she snatched up a milk pail, shutting the door to her cottage. She whistled softly, pressing her straw hat into the mass of curls that tumbled down her back. “Korra!” she called, approaching a small enclosure. It was simple, a covered area with netting on the sides to protect her favorite dairy cow from the elements. “It’s Milking Time!”

 

A girl with toffee colored skin turned, blue eyes bright. Soft, white ears poked out from beneath long, chocolate brown hair. She quickly galloped over, smiling brightly. She nudged at the gate, tongue reaching out to lick at Asami’s hand.

 

Asami swung open the enclosure, pushing Korra back in. The girl nosed at Asami’s bucket, and Asami chuckled. “Easy girl. I’ll take care of you.” Korra turned and ran to her bed, a large, sweet smelling pile of hay, and sat on her heels, hands reaching up to grasp at a metal bar.

 

Korra’s breasts swung, large and hard. A bit of milk had already begun to leak from the left nipple. _Best to not waste time_ , Asami thought. She walked over to Korra and kneeled, bucket in front of her.

 

Gently, Asami gripped Korra’s left breasts. She hefted it, and nodded. “You’ve got more than usual this morning, girl. Seems like the new food regiment is helping.” Korra let out a proud moo. “Ready?” Korra nodded, shifting so her breast was fully cupped in Asami’s hand.

 

Asami squeezed, and a spray of milk shot into the bucket, echoing softly. Korra’s cheeks reddened slightly, and Asami smiled, gently coaxing more forth. After a few minutes, Korra’s breasts had gone back to its normal size, and the cow seemed relieved of a bit of the pressure. Asami quickly tended to the other.

 

“Better?” Asami said, leaning back on her heels. Korra nodded, and curled up on her pile of hay. Asami gently ruffled her hair and grabbed the milk pail. “See you this evening?”

 

Korra smiled, breaking character. “Of course love. We’re going to try petplay with you too, remember?”


End file.
